


Moving On

by alacruxe



Category: Ar tonelico
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alacruxe/pseuds/alacruxe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all is said and done, Misha muses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving On

Somewhere, in the part of her mind that housed nothing but rationality (and she liked to believe that most of her thoughts and feelings were rational, but lately she was beginning to wonder just how rational that idea itself even was), Misha had always known things would happen like this. She, like anyone else in the world, could not hold onto the past for the rest of her life. She had learned many things throughout her journey with Lyner and the others, and learning to grow up and move on was one of them.

Still, it really did hurt, knowing that Lyner had chosen someone other than herself. Since she was very young, she'd always treasured him, believed--no, knew for a certainty--that he was the only one who would ever treat her like a normal girl, not as a Reyvateil, not as the Star Singer, not as some tool to seal Mir away until the next Lune was born, but as _Misha_. She'd held in herself the deepest faith that Lyner, like she always had been to him, would remain faithful to her, would rescue her and give her the freedom she'd always wanted, would stay by her side and help her to craft the life she had always wanted for herself.

And yet, it was not meant to be. He had chosen Aurica, a low-ranking, Third-Generation Reyvateil, by very definition inferior to her; and yet, Aurica had risen above her given status and become the truly superior one. She, like Misha, had grown a lot over the course of things, and yet her growth was so much more prominent. Aurica had changed from a pessimistic, self-hating girl into a selfless, capable young woman, and if Misha held any particular emotion within herself toward Aurica, it was envy. Aurica had many things to live for in her life. Misha...well, Misha had experienced so little actual life outside of Em Pheyna that she had only ever seen _Lyner_ as her purpose, her answer.

And now that she was left alone, with no true purpose remaining, she had so very little to live for.

It was not until she was paid a visit from Krusche that Misha began to realize that she could move beyond that, and, in hindsight, it was pretty pathetic that she couldn't just get over things on her own. Still, knowing that Krusche had been able to move on in life, had happily begun traveling with Harm--no, he was _Jack_ now, she reminded herself--was of significant comfort to her. Moping about wouldn't solve anything. In fact, it would only make her look all the more like Aurica before she matured, and Misha really did not like to think of herself as somebody like the old Aurica.

But in the end, it was the little push that Krusche's news had given her that finally encouraged Misha to do some soul-searching of her own. Krusche had moved on, Jack had moved on, Radolf was working hard as the new head of the El Elemia Church, Aurica was striving to fulfill her own promises to the world, and Lyner...Lyner was happy. And Misha supposed that she should be happy for Lyner, too.

And maybe, just maybe, despite the uncertainty of her future, Misha would be able to find her own happiness.


End file.
